


Run to You (Bodyguard AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, an assassination attempt occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re a famous singer currently touring the US to promote your latest album. Accompanying you is your bodyguard and lover, Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Poe stood at the side of the stage as you performed, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. Lately, you and he have been on edge after an assassination attempt when you were in Florida. Someone had made you a custom Barbie doll. What you didn’t know, was that there was a bomb inside it. Luckily for you, you managed to leave the room seconds before the bomb went off. 

Poe tried to get you to cancel your tour. But you refused, you couldn’t let these guys win. You had to show them that you weren’t afraid. That’s what Poe loved about you. You were fearless. 

* * *

“Everything okay from bird’s eye, Finn?” Poe spoke into his mic waiting for his team member to respond.

“All good from here.”

Poe nodded, “How’s backstage lookin’, Snap?”

“All clear here, Commander.” Snap responding with the nickname he gave Poe since he was the head of your security and personal bodyguard.

Poe sighed into the mic and Snap chuckled, “What?” Poe asked.

“Your girl’s gonna be fine, man. Chill. Look at her.” Poe turned his head and watched as you were smiling and singing, “She’s in the safest hands. Your hands. You love her and that’s probably why she’s gonna be alright. ‘Cause love conquers all.”

Finn snickered, “That was the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said, Snap.”

Poe laughed as Snap replied, “Shut up, Finn! You and I both know our dear Commander is probably gonna be giving himself a heart attack from all this stress.”

“Well Y/N did survive an assassination attempt. I’d be on edge too if my girl almost died.”

Poe rolled his eyes, “Guys, not that I appreciate your little gossip session, can you please focus?”

“Yes, Commander, sir!” Snap replied earning a chuckle from Finn.

* * *

You took a final bow and blew kisses to the crowd as your concert in Philadelphia ended. As soon as you went backstage, Poe handed you a bottle of water.

“You did great, sweetheart.” He kissed you on the cheek.

You smiled, “Thanks. Did you move everything from my dressing room?”

Poe nodded, “Yup. We went through everything. So far, you’re safe.”

You hesitantly nodded, “Okay. Thanks.”

Poe put his hands on your waist and pulled you to him, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you. I’m the best bodyguard Resistance Records has ever seen.”

You giggled as you pulled Poe into a short, but loving kiss, “I love you and I truly feel safe when I’m in your arms. So do you think you can let Snap or Finn handle everything else? I just want to cuddle with you.”

Poe gave you another kiss, “You’re the boss. I’ll be right back.”

You drank more from your water bottle as you headed towards your tour bus. As soon as you stepped out from the back door, your fans screamed calling out your name. 

You took some selfies with them and signed their merchandise, then climbed into the bus waiting for Poe. As soon as you stepped in, however, the door shut and the bus started moving.

“Hey! Wait! We’re waiting for another person!”

“No, you’re not.” A voice came and stepped out from the back of the bus. Armitage Hux, head of First Order Records, was on your tour bus. You had turned down a record label from them after Hux tried to sleep with you. Like hell you were going to work for someone who wanted to take advantage of you.

“What the hell do you want, Hux?” You sneered.

Hux tsked, “Now, now, Y/N. You’re going to be a good girl for me. I’m going to give you a deal.”

“I’m not working for you. What you do is disgusting. There’s no way in hell I’m going to represent the likes of you.”

Hux took out a gun and pointed it to you, “Yes, you will.” Your phone began to buzz. Poe’s name popping up. Hux smiled, “Ah yes. Your hero of a boyfriend. Give me your phone.” You just glared at him and then Hux shouted, “GIVE IT!” You jumped and handed it to him.

Hux answered it putting the phone on speaker and listened to Poe, “Baby? Where’d you go? Where’s the bus?”

“I’m afraid Y/N is a little preoccupied right now.”

When Poe heard Hux’s voice, his blood ran cold, “Hux. What did you do to her?” He remembered you telling him of Hux and how he treated you when you started becoming big.

“Oh nothing…yet.” Hux began to caress your face with the barrel of the gun. You started to silently cry.

“If you hurt her, I’ll-”

“You’ll what? We’re already twenty minutes ahead from you. By the time you get on the road, you’ll be far behind.”

“Lemme talk to her. Please.”

Hux rolled his eyes, “Fine. He held the phone to you, “Speak.”

“Baby?”

“Poe!” You cried out, your voice raspy. It broke Poe’s heart.

“Stay calm, baby. I’ll come find you, okay? You’re gonna be okay. You’ll be safe in my arms in no-”

Hux pulled the phone away from you, “That’s enough. Now, Poe, you’re going to forget about Y/N. Trust me she’s in good hands. Ta-ta.” With that, he hung up leaving Poe in a state of absolute panic.

Hux sat down next to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. You glared at him through red, teary eyes, “You’re a monster.”

Hux wiped your tears with his gloved fingers, “Now all of this could’ve been avoided if you’d said yes from the beginning.”

“I’m guessing that bomb was your doing.”

Hux shook his head, “Not mine, per se. It was Ren’s doing.” He gestured to the man driving your tour bus, “He just wanted to get things done and over with. But I’m very glad that he was unsuccessful.” Hux rested a hand on your thigh and squeezed.

You slapped his hand away, “Poe’s going to find me. And when he does, you’ll regret it.”

Hux smirked, “I’d like to see him try.”


	2. Chapter 2

Poe felt absolutely helpless. He swore to protect you, to keep you safe. And it was only being five minutes away from you that enabled Hux to take you away from him. 

As soon as Hux hung up with you, Poe called upon Finn and Snap to bring up the footage from the back door camera to see when Hux arrived, when he left, and what direction they were going. 

Poe then called upon the police. He sent them the information: you were being held hostage in your tour bus. Now, finding the tour bus wasn’t gonna be very hard once all forces were out on the road. 

Poe tagged along with some officers. Luckily for him, you and Poe decided to put a tracker on your phone if anything were to happen to you. Poe was sooo thankful for technology. Hux was about ten minutes ahead of him. 

“Far behind, my ass” Poe muttered. The sirens of the police car were blaring, thus making the cars clear a path like Moses parting the Red Sea.

“So this guy is armed and dangerous?” the police officer asked.

“I wouldn’t put it passed him.” Poe mumbled.

“What’s his motive?”

“Y/N turned down his record label after he tried making a pass at her.”

“Scumbag.” The officer muttered.

“Tell me about it.”

* * *

Hux wouldn’t stop touching you. You were trembling with fear as he ran his fingers up and down your arms and legs. 

“Don’t be scared, pet, everything is going to be alright.”

You shook your head, “Why are you doing this?”

Hux took your chin in his fingers forcing you to look at him. His lips hovering over yours, “Because no one says ‘no’ to me.” As soon as he was about to kiss you, police sirens were heard. His ears perked and he stood up, “Ren?”

“They’re right behind us. What do I do?”

Hux shook his head in disbelief, “I don’t understand. How-” Hux took your phone out of his pocket then looked at you, “There’s a tracker in here, isn’t there?”

You smirked at him, “I told you, you’ll regret it.”

Hux stalked up to you and slapped you hard cutting your lip. He then walked back to Ren, “I don’t care if you run people over. Lose them!”

* * *

Poe’s eyes widened when he realized that the bus wasn’t stopping, “They’re not slowing down. What do we do?”

“We have guys up ahead making a roadblock. If they don’t stop now, they’ll stop then.”

You sat up looking at Hux. His back to you. He was too distracted talking to Ren. You took this chance and attacked him grabbing the gun. It took Ren by surprise and he stumbled forward, however, his grip on the gun didn’t loosen.

“Get off me, you bitch!” You two struggled and a gunshot rang out shattering a window. The unexpected bang caused Ren to jerk the wheel running into another car. The car swerved out of control, Ren trying to keep the bus steady, but failing terribly.

“No.” Poe said painfully as he watched the bus suddenly flip over landing towards the side of the highway. The police officer sped up and screeched to a halt, gun in hand. 

Poe also took out his gun, ready to shoot, “Everyone in the bus! Come out with your hands up!” The officer yelled. Both he and Poe listened for any movement. Nothing. So he tried again, “I repeat: everyone in the bus come out with your hands up!” They heard a screech of metal against metal and the crunch of glass.

“Hold your fire! It’s me!” You cried out. You crawled out of a broken window. Scratches covered your face and body. Your hands up in the air. 

Poe quickly holstered his gun and ran up to you. You collapsed into his arms, “Y/N, look at me.” Blood was dripping down the side of your face. 

“Poe,” you rasped out, “It hurts.”

You moved your hands from your stomach where a piece of glass was lodged in, “Shit. GET ME AN AMBULANCE NOW!” He cried out as more police officers came running towards you, “Y/N, baby, stay with me, okay? Help is coming. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Hux and Ren-”

“They’ll be taken care of, it’s okay.”

You shook your head, “They’re dead. I checked their pulses. They’re gone. It’s over.”

“Sir, we can take her.” an EMT said from behind Poe. 

Poe looked at you, “I’m gonna carry you to the ambulance. It’s gonna hurt a little.” He stood up with you in his arms and you winced earning a “Sorry” from Poe.

He, along with the help with a couple of EMTs, carefully set you down on the stretcher. You looked up to one of the EMTs and pointed to Poe, “Can he come with me?” The EMT nodded and Poe climbed into the back of the ambulance. He never let go of your hand, even when you passed out.

* * *

When you came to, the first thing you heard was the beeping from the heart monitor. You groaned as you rubbed your eyes slowly letting the soft glow of the hospital room light enter your eyes.

Poe stood up from his seat, “Hey, you’re awake.”

“Water.” You rasped out. Your mouth and throat feeling dry.

Poe nodded and brought the cup of ice cold water to your lips. You slowly sipped letting the cool liquid run down your throat. Poe pulled away and you gave a soft “Thanks.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Drowsy.” 

Poe held your hand in his and softly ran circles on your skin with his thumb, “That’s the pain meds. You were out for two days.”

“I’m alive.” You actually took a good look at Poe. His usual clean shaven face was covered with stubble. His eyes were red and had dark circles around them. He seemed very in distress.

“I’m sorry-” He began, but you stopped him.

“Don’t start. You couldn’t have known.”

“I should’ve been there with you. It’s my job to be at your side at all times.” Poe’s eyes started to water.

You shook your head, “It’s my fault for wandering off. You can’t blame yourself.”

Tears started to fall from Poe’s eyes and down his cheeks, “But it’s my job to protect you. As your bodyguard and your boyfriend. I should’ve been there.”

You leaned over and wiped the tears from his face, “I’m here now with you by my side. We’re okay now. Hux and Ren are dead. No one can hurt me anymore.”

“And I want to ensure that. For the rest of my life.”

Your brows furrowed with confusion, “What do you mean?”

Poe leaned back taking out a small, red velvet box from his pocket, “I was going to do it after your concert. But, ya know.”

“Yes!” You immediately said.

Poe chuckled, “I didn’t even ask yet.”

You shook your head, “I don’t care! Yes, I’ll marry you!” You pulled Poe into a kiss and he smiled kissing you back. He pulled back and took the ring from the box, sliding it onto your finger.

He kissed your hand, “I love you, Future Wife.”

“I love you too, Future Husband.”

“And I swear on my life, I will protect you and stay by your side.”

“Forever?” You asked with a smile.

Poe smiled back at you with love in his eyes, “Forever.”


End file.
